1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a support.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as, a DPF (digital photo frame), includes a support member for supporting the DPF.
Generally, the support includes two types: a rotatable support and a detectable support. The rotatable support can be rotated by an angle to support the electronic device according a user needs. However, the rotatable support is a single support, in order to support the whole weight of the electronic device, material of the rotatable support must be very firm. So, it is difficult for user to choose the firm material for making of the support. A detectable support can be installed in a different angle to support the electronic device. However, over the tine, the user might have to repeat attaching and detaching the support, which may results in damages to the electronic device, and is time-consuming.
Therefore, what is need is an electronic device including a different kind of support to support the electronic device.